Conversations that Led to Romance
by leejeeg
Summary: fic dialogue


Conversations that Led to Romance

Corny dialogue fic

Warnings: shmoop.

by Leejeeg

* * *

"Thanks for your help with that, buddy. I'm a little rusty with the algorithms."

"No problem Duo. Oh-are you going?"

"Uh-yeah, I uh, I have an early start tomorrow."

"In IT? Since when?"

"Look Heero, just because I elected not to be a field agent, you don't have to get all snarky and junk,'kay?"

*snicker* "Snarky?"

*sigh* "Whatever, dude, later."

"Good night, Duo."

* * *

"Tell me again why I agreed to this."

"Because Relena keeps getting threats and I have to admit that your defensive skills are nearly on par with mine."

"Nearly, huh? Thanks a lot. Brag much? Stop laughing, you smug bastard. Oh, Relena, good evening. Nice party."

"Thank you, Duo. Heero, would you come with me-I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Hn."

"Yeah, buddy, I'm holding down the fort, skills lacking, notwithstanding. Hey, don't you glare at _me_, bub."

"It's only for one more hour."

"Huh." (subvocally) "Yeah, just run off with her pinkness, don't worry about me or my poor little heart."

* * *

"Um, I'm just gonna grab another soda, Heero; ya want anything?"

"No thanks-three beers are my limit. Want to watch the movie?"

"Sure. Here, scooch over a bit, Yuy, you're hogging the sofa. Hey, let's turn down the light a bit, huh? I have a headache. Stupid Murphy came in wearing the most obnoxious perfume today-I think she buys it by the vat-stop laughing."

"I guess you're not getting the hint, Maxwell."

"What hint?"

"Ellen Murphy is hot for you."

"Oh, pleeeze. I have never given her any reason to think it's mutual. Besides, I'm hot for you, eep, I did not just say that."

"_What_!"

"Nothing-I didn't say anything, Heero, just forget it."

"You just said-"

"Okay! I said it! _I love you_, okay? For years now. I'm going to go home and suffer with my embarrassment."

"Duo? Duo come back-"

...

"Damn."

* * *

"Duo-hi."

"Hey, Heero. How's it going?"

"Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Yeah-why?"

"It's been days since I last saw you and I think we should...Hold on." (Pause as Heero answers his cellphone.) "Duo? Sorry, I have to go-Une is sending me out."

"Hey-uh, don't get dead, huh?"

"Roger that."

* * *

"It's been more than seventy-two hours, Quat. No word."

"Yes-but this is Heero. I'm sure he's fine, Duo."

"Easy for you to say-clown boy works for you!"

"Duo-calm down. You know this is how the life of a Preventer goes."

"Yeah," *sigh*

"What?"

"Quat, I told him."

"Told him? Told him what?"

"I _told_ him."

"Oh. So-what did he say?"

"Nothing."

"_Nothing_? You bare your feelings for the man and he says _nothing_? Really, I..."

"I didn't give him a chance-I left, like a bat outta hell."

"Oh, Duo."

*sigh* "I know."

* * *

"Duo?"

"Hey-Heero!"

"You sound...relieved."

"Oh-I, um, was the mission a success?"

"Of course."

"Right. Of course; stupid of me."

"Come over, okay."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Mmm. Sometimes I forget how well you can cook."

"Thank you."

"Nah. Thank _you_, 'Ro. You made my favorites. Whaddya smiling at?"

"Let's watch the movie."

"So, Duo-did you enjoy your time alone with your embarrassment?"

"Aw-can't we just pretend none of that happened? Please?"

*chuckle* "Maybe I don't want to."

"Huh?"

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said the other evening. I have weighed all the options, looked at the facts and indicators..."

"_Indicators_?"

"Hush-yes, indicators. I have examined our relationship and also the pros and cons, and well...I have come to the inescapable conclusion that I would like...would like...to...kiss you."

...

"Duo?"

"You don't have to ask me twice, Heero."

"Mmmm."

"Yeah, 'Ro, mmmm."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Scared."

"Of me?"

"Rejection."

"Oh. I just never thought of it, not until you said how you felt; then I was forced to look at it differently. I guess I'm the baka for not seeing what was right in front of me."

"Hey, Yuy, more smooching-you can soul search later."

"But I already found it."

"Aw..."

end


End file.
